


Power of Three

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Boone is just there, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dream Team OT3, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, Making Out, Multi, Penn's a slut for affection, Polyamory, Sashi wears the pants, THEY'RE JUST SO PERFECT UGH, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was always special about that team. The way how a trio of completely different teenagers just clicked. It was almost like magic - and in a way, maybe it sort of was. But Sashi loved her boys, and Penn and Boone loved her too. </p><p>Nothing could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is my guilty pleasure ship for this fandom. I hate that I love it, so here goes nothing.

Sunday was the best day of the week. This was known to all. Not only was it a break from work, school and all of the other hassling things, it seemed so serene, so simple. And the morning hours seemed almost fragile-

-actually, speaking of fragile, Sashi felt like her bones were going to shatter into a million pieces.

She was being smothered from both sides, and yes, it was a good sort of smothering…

“Boone, get off of me,” she grumbled, gently kicking him in the shin.

“But you’re so cuddly,” Boone whined, kissing her hairline.

Sashi groaned, playfully rolling her eyes as she futilely fought against him, but before she knew it, she was smushed even more so; Boone was cuddling her and trying to wrap Penn into it. This bed was _way_ too small for all three of them, it was a damn miracle how they managed to fit on the mattress all night long.

“Cuddle with Penn, not me,” she declared, squirming her way out of the embrace. Sashi was about to lean in for a simple stolen kiss, until she recoiled. “And go brush your teeth, would you? Your breath smells like something died in your mouth. No one wants to kiss that. I don’t even think Penn is that desperate for affection.”

“Mm-wha ‘bout me?” Penn mumbled, rolling on his side and glancing to the mess of a snuggle next to him. “Am I interrupting-”

“Nope-”

“Huh, I wish.”

“Boone!” Sashi practically shrieked, her face going red with a blush as the boys laughed. “You two are the worst.”

She wrestled out of the space she had barely managed to fit in, and tumbled onto the floor, shooting to her feet. A yawn escaped her, and she grabbed a t-shirt hanging off of the bedpost, draping it over her body. Of course, Sashi _just knew_ that Penn and Boone were gawking at her, so she looked back at them, winking and playfully sticking her tongue out.

“I’m going to go make breakfast - so are you two hungry for something besides me?” she asked.

Penn stammered, and waved a hand pathetically. “Whatever’s cool,” he spoke up.

He nudged Boone, who was already starting to doze off again.

“Eh, just get him anything-”

“Let’s go get McDonald’s,” Boone spoke up, holding a fist in the air. “Get in a car and go. Just go, man.”

“None of us have a car,” Penn argued.

“We can steal one,” Boone muttered tiredly. “Sash probably knows how.”

“I will confirm nor deny that,” Sashi said. “Your options are cereal or whatever I can find in the fridge.”

She twirled her fingers in a playful wave as she sauntered out of the bedroom, heading downstairs. It was a good thing they all knew each other’s schedules so well; Penn’s house was free on Monday through Wednesday afternoons, Sashi’s apartment was always available at anytime between ten in the morning to five pm and Boone’s place was more or less a safe haven, his parents couldn’t care less.

Thankfully, today was a day where the house was deserted except for the three of them.

Sashi was softly humming to herself as she sifted through the kitchen; looking for something to eat. There was a box of cereal was on the table and leftover takeout in the fridge, and even though she was craving something else, Sashi was too lazy to cook anything. Instead, she caved in and poured herself a bowl of some ridiculously sugary generic brand cereal, taking it to the couch and plopping into the cushions.

She stifled a laugh when she heard the faint murmurs of Penn and Boone playfully bickering with each other-

“Dude, no, what are you doing, the sweater’s on backwards-”

“-how would you know?”

“It’s _my_ sweater, Penn.”

“Whatever, I don’t care, it’s comfy-”

“-let me fix it for you-”

“-no, Boone-”

Okay, Sashi was going to take a wild guess and say that those two were wrestling each other into a hug-kiss mix they always did when they keeled in for each other-

“… shut up and fix the sweater.”

-yup. She was never wrong.

Sashi softly chuckled to herself, propping her feet up on the coffee table and munching on cereal. She heard her boys shuffle downstairs - she didn’t have time to try and keep track of them, seeing how she was suddenly yanked from her seat and to the other side of the couch, where Penn has his long, skinny arms around her, placing kisses on her exposed collarbone. She grinned, placing her cereal on the table, and pouncing on Penn, pulling him in so their lips would meet in a fiery kiss.

She moaned when his hands made their way along her hips and up her chest-

“Stain my couch and you’re cleaning it,” Boone spoke up as he shuffled into the room, seating himself on the other end.

“Where did you get the sandwich?” Penn groaned, directing his attention away from Sashi and onto the food.

“Kitchen,” Boone said matter-of-factly. “Go make your own.”

“Later,” Sashi spoke up, crawling into Penn’s lap and kissing his cheek, causing him to melt.

It honestly didn’t take much to get Penn back to what he originally had his heart set on; making out with Sashi, which was a very refreshing way to get energized in the morning. They didn’t even notice Boone turning the tv on, making offhand comments here and there (although she did give him the middle finger once or twice), yet when he asked to join…

“Get in here,” Penn said, pulling Boone into the tangle of bodies and snuggles.

Right back where they started. It really was no different than anything else. They’d drift apart, but forever and always, they’d come back together.

Sashi let out a sigh, laying across both of their laps and staring at her boys affectionately while Penn and Boone kept making fun of each other (and yes, occasionally stealing kissing when they thought she wasn’t looking). But that was okay. All of this was more than okay. It was close to perfect, even if the cover seemed so much different than the book - and the story it held.

What was the story?

Three completely different teenagers. Strung together by some strange force. Friendship turning into something else.

And that’s only the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was Penashi trash. Now I'm just PZPTH trash in general. G'night.


End file.
